1. Field of Invention
This invention relates in general to silencers and in particular to devices and methods for indexing the silencer's orientation as it relates to the muzzle of the host firearm.
2. Prior Art
Firearms silencers are well known in the prior art. The advantages of reducing the muzzle blast, noise and flash signature of a discharging firearm are well known. The apparatus and method herein described pertains to a booster mechanism which facilitates the autoloading function of the host firearm when the silencer is in place.
Autoloading handguns generally function by utilizing the energy generated by a discharged round of ammunition to extract, eject and load another round of ammunition. During the extraction and ejecting phase of operation, on “Browning” inspired designs, well known in the prior art, the barrel chamber drops below the level of the handgun's slide and the front of the barrel tilts up, above the axis of the slide. The addition of four or more ounces to the front of the barrel will typically prevent the proper operation of the handgun.
In general, effective silencer designs weigh more than four ounces. Due to weight considerations, a means to allow the host firearm to cycle was necessary. Boosters, as they are commonly referred to, are incorporated into the rear of a silencer to assist in the cycling of the host handgun. Some boosters work by increasing the pressure forced back into the handgun's operating system and others work by isolating the mass of the attached silencer through various means. Examples of these designs are found in the Advanced Armament Corp. ASAP system, Gemtech Tundra or the SWR Trident-9. In general the designs may work so as to allow the proper operating of the handgun, but fail to provide an effective, robust means by which to orient and adjust the orientation of the attached silencer.
Designs such as the Gemtech Tundra utilize a set screw which protrudes into the booster housing as a means to prevent the piston from freely rotating. Unfortunately these set screws can become threadedly unsecured inside of the housing allowing the silencer to rotate freely which will negatively affect the ability of the handgun to deliver accurate fire. Further, the set screw can break off inside of the housing with the same effect. The herein disclosed invention overcomes these weaknesses by providing a robust design which provides five solid indexing notches that positively engage the booster housing and prevents any unintended rotation of the associated silencer.
In the past, other booster designs have relied on specialized tools for the disassembly of the booster housing assembly for maintenance. Further, there was no other tool which could be substituted in emergency conditions for the proper maintenance of the booster housing. My design has no need of specialized tools because the retention cap incorporates surface structures which facilitate the disassembly of the booster assembly.
Additional objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description as follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention.